Ivisable: ItaSaku
by Mirai-san029
Summary: Sakura a freshmen in high school has always been invisable since middle school. But somehow she gets noticed by the most troublesome senior group called the Akatsuki. Modern time
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was sitting in the classroom alone. Again.

Eating her lunch while reading a book about medical.

She sighed and put down her book.

Not feeling as hungry, she got up to go to the cafeteria.

She knew she was never wanted and was always ignored

By old friends like Ino who was the most popular girls in the school next to Karin.

Both were huge staneks who would whore over anyone.

Sakura never fitted in anyway, she has pink hair that she dislikes very much.

She walked in the cafeteria to see everyone there. She looked around seeing all the groups. There was the popular group, the nerd group, the athletics group, the emotional group, and lastly the Akatsuki. All of the Akatsuki were seniors; mostly all of them were guys but one girl with blue hair. They were the people who would make trouble around the school, mostly pissing off the principle that had some anger issues.

Sakura walked over to where she would put her half eaten food in the garbage and tray on top. She tried to do it as quickly as possible so no one would notice her.

"Hey Sakura!"

Too slow

Sakura turned slowly to see the blue haired girl of the Akatsuki walking towards her. Sakura wanted to run as fast as possible but her body stood frozen. The blue haired girl, Konan smiled and said "So Sakura i was thinking maybe you would like to sit with us at our table."

Sakura's eyes widen in surprise and said stuttering "I-I-I I d-don't know" She sounded badder then Hinata, whose apart of the emotion group, when she was near Naruto, who was one of the best athletics.

"Aw come on, we won't bite and anyway I would love to have a friend that isn't a guy." Konan said pleading with her eyes.

Sakura sighed and nodded feeling like she lost the battle. Konan squealed in enjoyment and grabbed Sakura by the arm. Konan was practically dragging Sakura to the Akatsuki table and all the guys were staring at her in a weird way.

Konan took her seat next to her boyfriend on the right and motioned Sakura to seat on her left. Sakura sat down feeling 10 pair of eyes staring at her. She looked up to see everyone but Konan staring at her.

Konan finally noticed this and smiled saying "Oh guys Sakura is my new friend and Sakura these are my guy friends." She started saying names and pointing out for Sakura "There's Hidan,Kisame,Pein,Itachi,Deidara,Tobi,Sasori,Madara,Kakazue,and Zetsu."

"Hello" Sakura said quietly

It was silent until Tobi started to talk "Hello Sakura-Sempia! Tobi is glade to meet to and Tobi is a good boy!" The masked boy who looked like a lollypop said with excitement.

Madara ,who only Sakura noticed, looked very pissed. Sakura raised a pink eyebrow at him. He didn't notice her because he was glaring at Tobi. Actually when she looked around the table everyone but Itachi looked just as pissed as Madara.

Itachi was looking at her when she looked at him. She felt like she was going to faint because of all this tension in the air. The bell finally rang and she sighed in relief. She stood up and darted out of her seat to go to her next class. She was out of there before they could say anything.

Konan looked at the freshmen with pink hair run down the hallway, then looked at Itachi. "I'm going to make you responsible to watch over that girl so she doesn't get hurt in anyway got." She said in a serious tone now with a frown.

He quickly nodded and went to class to expect the pink hair to show up in.

* * *

><p>Sakura went to her next class which would be Social Studies.<p>

When she walked into the classroom there was no one there except a few girls standing around talking.

Sakura sat down in her seat and reopened her book that she was reading.

She didn't notice someone else sitting down next to her until the whole room was full of students.

She put down her book and looked to see who was on her right and left.

Sasuke was on her right, Itachi on her left.

Oh shit

She shrank a little in her seat feeling trapped thing it wouldn't get worst.

But it did.

"Hey Forehead!"

Sakura just shank further almost falling out of her seat. Ino and Karin were walking right toward her. What should i do Sakura Thought?

I don't know Inner Sakura

Ino and Karin stood around Sakura like a sharp about to killing it's pray.

"So forehead how about you move and go into you little corner over there." Ino said pointing to the last empty seat in the back. Stay calm Sakura just stay calm Sakura thought

Sakura shakes her head no

Everyone one in the class except Sasuke, who was too busy in thought was looking at Ino Karin and Sakura. It became very silent until Kiran spoke up "Well you're going to no matter what either you take your invisible ass all the way to the back or we will." Karin smiled a little saying "Will it be the easy way or hard way?"

Sakura looked very pissed off and said "Neither, You can seat in the corner you skank!" Everyone gaped at her in surprise. Karin frowned and yelled "Why you stupid outcast thinks its ok to say that, don't you?" Karin was just about to punch Sakura in the face but someone stopped her.

Itachi was in front of Karin and held her fist. He was glaring at her saying "Karin don't you dare hurt Sakura."

Everyone gasped this time at what Itachi said. Some of the girls from his fan club were complaining on and on about why he shouldn't have saved Sakura. Karin glared at Itachi then at Sakura. Sasuke was now looking at his brother confused. On how in the world why would Itachi stand up to a pink haired freak Sasuke thought.

Karin then started to get pissed off. She stomped to her desk that was in the front row Ino fallowing. Itachi looked at Sakura over her shoulders. Sakura was looking up at him with wide eyes. He smirked and turned fully to her. He knelled down besides her making her heart jump. "Are you ok, Sakura?" He said in a nice tone. She nodded and he got up just before the second bell rang and the teacher came in.

The teacher actually didn't come until 20 minutes later which only gave us 10 minutes. The teacher was lazy and Sakura noticed that he was reading a pervaded book. He had one eye blocked and the only thing that wasn't covered by the mask he had on was is left eye.

When the bell rang for class to be over with Sakura was out the door before anyone else was. She went to her locker to put away her book and grabbed the text books for her next class. All she wanted to have school be over with and get home to an empty house.

Ever since she was 14 her parents hurt her but luckily when she turned 15 they were finally caught and put to jail. Now Sakura has to work on the weekends as a librarian just to pay off the bills.

Sakura was too much in thought until she was just about to reach the top of the stairs some pushed her.

She could only feel pain while falling down the narrow stairs. She could hear laughter from the top and she reganized it as Karin's. She didn't hit the bottom but instead strong warm arms held her.

Her heart beat fast at who it might be and why would anyone save her. But the last thing she heard was Karin saying "That Freak should die"

Then the whole world went blank to Sakura.

* * *

><p>Sakura was slowly opening her eyes<p>

Hearing a calming beep every 3 seconds.

She felt 3 people around the bed.

When she was fully awake she saw Itachi on her left rubbing his head. On her right side of the bed was Konan crying softly while Pein was holding her.

"Konan?" Sakura said softly

Konan looked up with a stained tearred face seeing more tears fall and gasping.

She hugged Sakura tightly.

Sakura hugged her back smiling a little.

When Konan finally let go Itachi got all smart mouth and said "I told you she would wake up."

Konan glared at him saying "Well smart ass why didn't you save her from the sluts!"

She punched him again.

"W-what h-ha-happened?" Sakura asked stuttering

Konan looks over at Sakura with a sad face and says

"Karin pushed you down the stairs which you cracked your head opened," She looks at Itachi with a death glare "And this dumbass let it happen even THOUGH I ordered him to keep you safe!"

"Hmm... Konan?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you care about me so much?"

Konan looks away from Sakura and replies "I can't say yet"

Sakura looks at her more confused "Why can't you?"

"Because i can't, OK?" Konan snapped and ran out the door with more tears falling.

Sakura see Pein going after Konan and then looks up to see Itachi looking down at her sadly. "What's up with her?" She asks

He shakes his head and says "You remind her of someone"

She nods knowing that he wouldn't say any more about it.

Soon he left after this leaving Sakura to question what was going on.

It was about an hour later a nurse comes in to just to check on her bandages that are wrapped around her head.

Sakura was in the hospital for another 5 days. The only people who she saw were doctor or nurses to come and check on her injured head.

It was a week until she went back to school and finding out that Karin got suspended for violence.

Sakura turned back into miss no body and the Akatsuki disappeared never were seen that school year ever.


	2. Summer

Sakura was sitting in class on her last day getting the last test for the year to finish. She couldn't wait for summer.

Even thought she had no friends she liked spending time alone anyway.

After the Akatsuki disappeared out of nowhere in the fall she was back to her usual invisible self. She didn't hate them but only thought it was too weird and out of thin air that they would do that.

Sakura couldn't forget them and kinda missed them, especially Itachi who stood up for her and at least tried to keep her safe from the popular crew.

She also was thinking about the last time she saw Konan crying over her even though she only met her a day ago. But now Sakura couldn't think like that she would only think of going to the beach and reading a romance book in the sun. Getting a light tan and maybe even swim a little in the ocean.

There was only 2 minuets' until the bell rang and she would be free from this hell hole for 3 months.

Only a minute left.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

The bell rang and the whole class was out the door in seconds not caring about the papers flying everywhere. Sakura was the last out the door and carefully not to get anywhere near anyone. She quickly got her bag from her locker and headed home.

While she was walking home she was thinking about how Itachi looked at her with his black eyes looking so innocent and how he had that angler jaw.

She shook her head hard trying not to think about that but sadly failed and felt trapped when she saw a pair of black eyes.

She didn't snap out of it until someone asked

"Why are you staring at me?"

It was Sasuke.

When Sakura realized that they weren't Itachi's eyes, she could feel blush creeping up to her face.

"… I don't know"

Sakura said quickly and was about to run for it but she ran into someone.

She looked up to see who it was.

"Itachi"

She breathed.

Itachi was looking down with a smirk "Hey Sakura, how have you been?"

"Good and you?"

He nodded approving the answer and said "Also good"

She nodded, stepped aside and started running towards home. She ran as fast as she could still blushing the whole way.

She finally stumbled home trying to catch her breath until she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Sakura put down her bag and went into the kitchen to find her parents there.

Sakura stared at her parents with wide eyes.

She was frozen to where she stood.

They didn't notice her until she said something

"Wh-Why a-ar-are you h-here" She asked stutturing on her words.

They turned slowly to her; she could feel the dark aura.

The wicked evil aura that would hurt their own child.

Sakura was frozen in place and could only stare at her parents.

"Well isn't it the person who put us in jail." Her mom said

Sakura finally snapped out of it ran upstairs, just when she was half way up about an inch from her neck a knife was thrown.

She got in her room locked the door and started packing.

Luckily for Sakura she took $200 dollars out of the bank last week for the summer.

She was about done packing until she heard her parents banging on her door.

Sakura couldn't believe what they said just to think they could get their way.

She shook her head opened her window and jumped.

Unfortunately she hurt her ankles in the process of jumping from a 2 story building.

She limped all the way to a gas station by the highway.

Sakura went to sit at a table but when she sat down she felt someone sit down next to her.

Itachi was sitting there examining her up and down.

She could feel a blush come to her face when her eyes met his dark eyes.

"Hmm Itachi why are you here?" She said still blushing.

"Well I could ask you the same thing and also why are both your ankles broken?" Itachi said coolly.

Sakura glared at him for a few moments saying "My ankles aren't broken."

He moved a little closer put on of her legs on his lap.

She looked at him nervously when he put a hand over her ankle.

He put little pressure on the ankle but it still hurt so badly that she was clenching her teeth.

"Does it hurt?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"No" She said still clenching her teeth.

The next moment she in his arms bridle style.

"Put me down I'm fine" She insisted fighting back.

"No I promised you and Konan that I would keep you uninjured and ok. You right now are not ok and is injured." He said starting to walk out the door.

He opened the passages door on his black sports car and setting Sakura down in the seat. He went to the other side of the car got in the driver's seat and started the car.

He drove to a huge 4 story house and stopped in the front.

He first unbuckled Sakura's seat belt then his she opened her door first but he was too quick and put her him his arms again caring her up to the house.

When they entered the house it was huge in Sakura's option.

He walked into a huge living room which had a huge flat screen.

When they walked in Sakura noticed Sasuke on the end of the couch watching TV.

Itachi finally lade Sakura down on the couch and quickly left the room.

Sasuke didn't notice her until she cursed under her breath and slowly looked over to the pink haired girl glaring at the ceiling.

Sasuke looked at her having that WTF look on his face.

"What are you doing in my house?" Sasuke said still looking at her.

Sakura looked up nervously but before she could reply the door opened.

Itachi stood beside a woman about in her late 30's she had the same color hair Sasuke has and the same eyes as Itachi but not as cold of a stare.

"Sakura this is my mother Mikoto, Mom this is Sakura the girl I was telling you about." Itachi said

"Hi Sakura it's so nice to meet you" Mikoto said smiling

Mikoto went over to Sakura with a first aid kit and started to examine both her ankles.

"Well you really sprained your ankle but the bone isn't completely broken. You'll be fine you just need to rest and let it heal." Mikoto said looking up at Sakura with a smile.

"Are your parent's home?" Mikoto asked getting up.

"No they're on bussness trip" Sakura lied smile fading from her face.

Mikoto just nodded and exited the room.

Itachi walked over to Sakura and picked her up bridle style.

"Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked glaring at him.

"My room" He replied


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait... WHAT! WHY?" Sakura asked nervously with a blush on her face

He chuckled softly at her foolishness.

"Calm down Sakura. We just don't have your room set up yet and anyway I'll sleep on the floor."

He said still walking. She relaxed a bit but he could still feel her tense.

After a few minutes of silence he stopped in front of a door that was black.

He opened the door to a small bedroom.

There was a small bed in the right corner right beside it was a small table with an alarm clock and a simple book. On the other side of the room was a desk right beside that was a door that either lead to the bathroom or a closet. Sakura noticed everything was either black or white.

He walked over to the bed still caring Sakura and gently put him down on the bed.

"Stay" He commanded before he was out the door again with the door closing behind them.

She looked over at the small table with the book.

It took 2 seconds until she decided to read it.

It was a journal.

She paged through the journal randomly picking a page.

Sakura read:

Dear Journal,

I know it's been 7 years since I wrote in this but I thought it was important enough to write in this. The group I am in called the Akatsuki met Konan's little sister. I know that her sister doesn't even know this, yet anyway. I can see the resemblance to the 2 sisters, both having strange hair color. Konan wants me to somehow protect this girl. I tried but failed she's in the hospital now because I wasn't there to catch her….

Sakura heard Itachi open the door and quickly put back the book.

He had an ice pack in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other.

Itachi walked over put the ice pack on her injury making Sakura wince in pain laid the orange juice beside her and went out the door.

Sakura looked over to grab the journal but it was gone.

Sighing Sakura laid down closing her eyes and falling into a nightmare.

xXXXXx

The dream started at her house both of her parents were smiling nicely at her.

But the light turned dark and the nice smiles became sadist smiles.

Sakura saw so much blood that leads to a room and dramatically fallows the blood trail.

When she finally opened the door she saw herself with several knives in her.

The nightmare finally ended with someone was shaking her roughly.

XXXXXx

"Sakura" She heard and shot up bumping heads with Itachi making her lay back down.

Looking over at Itachi, Sakura noticed that he had only boxers on which were a dark red.

Itachi was also clenching his head like her but instead of pain in his eyes it was worry.

Sakura looked at him saying "Sorry"

He smiled thoughtfully and scooted her over so he could sit beside her.

"It's ok" He said encircling his arms around her.

She could feel tears forming and hugged him tightly sobbing into his chest.

After Sakura calmed down and both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

*Flash*

Sakura opened one eye to see what this flash was.

Sasuke

She opened both eyes to see Sasuke and his mom looking at them.

Sasuke was smirking evilly while his mom was smiling wide having that glint of hope.

Sakura was about to get out of bed but was stopped when she realized she was still in Itachi's arms.

Sakura blushed when Itachi snuggled her more into her back.

She tried to escape from his arms but he tightened his grip.

"Don't leave" he muttered

*Flash*

Itachi opened both his eyes to see now the whole Akatsuki.

Hidan Kisame and Deidara were trying to keep back their laughter but failed miserably.

Konan looked like she was about to rip her hair out of her skull.

Pein and Madara were looking at Konan with a nervous look on their faces.

And Tobi said the most stupid thing yet "OOOh Is Sakura-chan pregnant?"

BAM

Konan punched Tobi in the wall.

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

She smiled nicely and stomped out of the room.

The long silence was broke when Pein said

"Hmm ok anyway I was going to ask Itachi if you could come with us to this water park that we haven't got kicked out of yet and if you want Sakura can come also."

Finally letting go of Sakura, Itachi sat up and walked out of the room.

Sakura slept a little more until a two piece swimsuit was thrown at her.

She looked up to see Itachi standing over her with his dark red swim trunks on.

Sakura took the 2 piece swimsuit and stood up asking "Hmm where's the bathroom?"

"Right across from this room" He replied

She nodded and walked into the bathroom.

She put on the dark blue swim suit and exited the bathroom. Sakura looked up and down the hallway seeing if anyone was going down the long and huge hallway.

Sakura quickly ran across the hallway and back into Itachi's room making sure no one saw her. She closed the door quickly to see that it didn't work. The whole Akatsuki group was in the small room and they were all staring at her. She felt trapped, blushed deeply and put my arms around my chest.

"Wow you look good in a swimsuit, Sakura." Hidan said looking at her up and down not noticing Konan's death glare.

"I agree she does also" Deidara said smiling at her. Hearing Konan clenching her teeth hard and Deidara and Hindan looked at her with puppy eyes.

"Let's go now that everybody is ready." Pein said trying to break the tension. Everyone exited at 2 at a time making Itachi and Sakura the last out the door.

Konan, Madara , Pein, Zetsu took Madara's black with the Akatsuki signed on the hood, Volva, Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, and Kisame took the black pickup truck, Itachi and Sakura took Itachi's Mustang.

When they finally arrived to the water park Tobi said he had to go to the bathroom, Deidara hit him on the back of the head and said to hold it. Tobi went into the pool saying he's ok now.

Sakura and the rest of the Akatsuki gave him a WTF look but he just shrugged it off and got out to go on one of the water slides.

When everything was in place, Deidara and Hidan went over to the water slides, Kisame was in the water planning on sneaking up on random people, Zetsu was over at the kiddie pool making the little children scream their heads off. Sakura and Itachi were sitting at the side of the pool talking and Konan, Madara, and Pein were sitting in the shade looking betting which one would get them kicked out first.

Sakura listened to Itachi say about how his mom always tried getting him a date but before she could say anything back..

"Oh Sakura, sweetie we were looking all over for you." She heard and slowly turned to see her parents standing only 4 feet away from her.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura stood up asking "Why are you here?"

Her mom ran and hugged her replying "We missed you."

"Get of me!" Sakura said pushing her mom off her making her fell into the water. Itachi jumped into the water bringing Sakura up to the surface. Pein, Konan, and Madara came over looking at a very wet Sakura.

Madara helped Sakura and Itachi up and out of the water. Sakura's parents were looking at them with a fake smile making Sakura very unconformable.

Konan grabbed Sakura tightly and said "Don't you dare think of taking her."

Sakura looked at Konan confused and then looked at her parents who now had a very sadist smile. Sakura shivered a little stepping away from her parents. Finally the rest of the Akatsuki were seeing what's happening and came over and Sakura felt a little safer.

Her dad grabbed Sakura's free wrist making Sakura tremble. "Sakura come with us."

Itachi went beside a very scared Sakura saying "Let her go."

Her dad let go of Sakura and both her parents turned to leave but before they were about to walk her mom turned to Sakura saying "We'll be back and prince charming won't get a chance to save you." Both parents left and the Akatsuki and Sakura went back to Itachi's home.

Itachi and Pain told Mikato everything that happened at the water park while Sakura was on the couch in a complete state of shock. The whole Akatsuki was serounded around her with a worried look and even Sasuke was looking from a distance worring about her also.

Itachi finally had the chance to get to sit beside her and held his hand in hers making her snap out of her shock state. She had her head down but Itachi could see little drops of tears and put his arms around her letting her cry it out.

Everyone could see now that Itachi truly cared about Sakura and that he might have a little crush on her. 'Yay! Im getting a daughter in law soon!' Mikato thought looking at her son and Sakura. 'If they have a kid they better not make me baby sit it' Sasuke thought slightly glaring at the thought of taking care of there child for a day.

After Sakura was done crying, she wiped away the tears and looked up smiling at them nicely saying "I'll be fine." She got up from the couch and walked down the hallway and went into Itachi's room. Konan fallowed and caught up to her saying "Sakura I have to tell you something important." Konan said having some guilt in her face.

Sakura looked a Konan confused at first then nodded and both females sat down on the bed with the door closed. They sat in silence for a few minuet's then but broke when Konan said "Im your real sister and those people who want to hurt you aren't your real parents they adopted you."


	6. AN WHy im not updating

**AN Note ***reasons why Im not updating*****

School started about a couple weeks ago so now I don't know if ill update for the next part but im kinda random so I might end up getting the next idea soon or later …idk

OR I might rewrite all my stories using better wording because ive been learning something in English class using more words sooo… yeah hopefully I do get an idea soon

Please don't be mad at me ^^' its kind of hard enough as it is


End file.
